Half Alive
by Silent Parader
Summary: Clary is totally dead. She cuts more and more, her bleeding life streams away, leaving her bare and empty to the world. Can anyone save a person who's already half alive?


**I was angsty, and had to let it all out. It's short but hope you like it.**

**Disclaimers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Her<strong>

Drip.  
>Drip.<p>

Scarlet liquid run down from my ashen-white skin, staining the once-clean white tiles of the comfort room. Pain seized me; I was trying hard to numb the empty feeling within me. Just to feel something, anything at all.

My head rolled back, as a sensation of nirvana swept inside me.

Soo good…

_Oh, please…_

.

.  
>.<p>

I walked down the silent hals of my school. No one was here but me. Skipped two classes just to have a few minutes of surrealism.

Go to classes or not?

.

.

I chose not to.

.

.

I got home pretty fast. My head a little dizzy from the too much blood loss. What I did was too much.

.

.

But there wasn't too much in my world.  
>I needed the feeling. To be aware of <em>anything.<em>

.

.

I didn't go to school the next day. I was too lightheaded.

My mother didn't even notice that I skipped school. Or the fact that I was even there.

.

.

_I hate you._

.

.

I went to school just for the heck of it. While I was turning around a corner, I heard two girls talking about me.  
>"She's so ugly."<br>"I heard she cuts. Eww.."  
>"I know right. What a bitch."<p>

I wouldn't have cared…

.

.

But I did, anyway.

.

.

My head bent, not having any direct eye contact with anyone; I walked down the busy halls of my school, passing through crowds of people.

I heard them sneering and laughing.

At me.

.

.

_What was wrong with me?_

.

.

Again, I cut myself in my room with my newly-bought razor. The sharper, the better. I took out a white clean cloth, wiping the crimson blood. I stared daftly as more gushed out. Most people would have panicked, or if not normal, laughed. But me…I just kept on gazing at the red angry lines that were painted dark red; feeling dead more than ever.

I closed my eyes; opening them to see blinding white. White…white…

.

.

What was happening?

.

.

I tried to remember, but I couldn't. Or maybe I wouldn't.

My eyes became droopy and heavy. My head spinning.

A starburst of carnival colors.

"_Clary, wake up."_

And then, everything was black.

.

.

Beep…

Beep…

I heard the steady beat, welcoming a slight awareness to my foreign surroundings. I had to blink a few more times to get my vision going.

The first thing I saw was the white ceiling. I had to carefully crane my neck to the side, just to know where I was; to identify if I was still alive or not, if this was surreal or real.

I let my gaze sweep across the room. Window, closet, chair, coffee table, doors, vase, mini fridge. All were white except for the casual slightest hint of light blue.

Hospital…

I closed my eyes, memories starting to come back. Flashbacks occurring with much precision that I was forced to rest my head on the soft, flush pillows.

…

Of course.

.

.

I had to walk home from school. Some stupid kid wrote 'ugly' in bold, red paint on the front of my car. I saw the other kids snickering, knowing it was _my_ car and who had vandalized it.

Cheerleaders gave me smirks and disgusted glances. Jocks shook their head in aversion and distaste. Other kids took pictures of it. All waiting for me to cry and bolt away.

But I didn't.

I couldn't.

I just stared; my heart clenching and unclenching.

.

.

I thought they'd stop.

…but they didn't.

.

.

There were still many other pranks. Writing bitch and whore on my locker. Dumping my things in the trash cans. Kids sticking papers on my back that said mean, awful things about me. People tripping me when I walked down the halls.

And each time that happened, I cut.

.

.

No one wanted me.

_What did I ever do?  
>I'm no one.<br>I should just..die._

.

.

.  
>I held my head with my two hands; my knees buckled together; blood flowing out from the many cuts on my wrist. Tears streamed down my face. Why? Why? WHY?<p>

I heard voices…so many voices talking, saying things…

"You are just so ugly, you whore." – Aline, my ex-best friend, sneered at me.  
>"Why can't you do anything right, you good-for-nothing bitch?" – my mother<br>"Jus die, slut. Die!" Kaelie, the cheerleader, taunted me.

Everything became jumbled up. Before I even knew it, I took another angry slash at my now bloody injured wrists, wincing for awhile at the pain.

And then, succumbing to it…

.

.

.

"Hey."

I opened my eyes. An angel standing n front o me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, brushing a few strands of golden blonde hair away from his face. "I wanted to see you."

I half-smiled. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

He took a step forward and caressed me by the cheek. It felt so good. "Mmmhh..," I moaned.

He smirked. "People might think I'm doing something naughty with you if you keep on moaning like that." I blushed.

"Well, then, stop." I didn't want him to.

He didn't.

"So how was she?" I tried to change the topic.

"Good."

I pouted.

He lay on the bed, kissing my head sweetly. "She was definitely Clary-like. An angel, actually."

He took my hand, kissed my knuckles, each one of my fingers, my palm and then, my wrists. He stroked each little scar lightly; being cautious at them. I shivered.

The door opened and in came Isabelle, Alec and Simon, but they weren't alone. Isabelle held a little baby girl. Her rosy cheeks, blonde hair, green eyes made her so irresistible.

Her pretty smile heart-warming.

Isabelle handed the baby to Jace, careful not to drop her. He smiled at her, before saying, "Look at your mommy, Kylie."

With that, I felt my heart explode with so much emotion. Reality seemed to just wake me up in a hazy dream.

I had a baby girl. _Kylie._

She was beautiful.

I was crying now. Jace gave her to me. She made gurgling noises. "Hey there, Kylie. It's mommy."

Kylie giggled. The sound so sweet and saccharine.

"I can't believe we made this delicate little creature," I said, my voice trembling with awe and happiness.

Alec, Simon and Isabelle, all smiling.

"I love you," Jace said.

"I love you too, Jace."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Ahh, guys."

I blushed. "Hey, I wanna hold little Kylie now," Alec whined.

I laughed. "Here." He took her.

Simon also wanted too. But Isabelle beat him to it.

Looking at everything here, I wouldn't ever forget this moment. I thought I died that day, but I didn't. Jace saved my life. He brought meaning to me.

I was whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>The story was vague, I admit. But it was just that one-shot filler...you know, to let things out kinda thing. ;))<strong>

**If you didn't get it, or haven't guessed what happened.**

**Other Story Info:**

**Jace was the one who found Clary bleeding in her room, dying. He was a neighbor of theirs. He saw through his window. And after that fateful day, she and Jace managed to become friends and fall in love. Clary's mother was soon locked up, after Mrs. Ellaine Lewis, a new neighbor, witnessed her hurting her daughter. This resulted to yada yada. Clary was adopted by the Lightwoods, who were luckily a few houses away. And then, she changed schools. Became a new not-ever-gonna-cut Clary. And the rest, you can now definitely guess..;)) They got married, had a kid. Clary was reminiscing...Blah blah.**

**Okayyy...so, yea.**

**REVIEW PEOPLE.**


End file.
